Mag Instrument, Inc. has sold over one hundred million flashlights that have a “candle mode” of operation in which the head of the flashlight can be removed and the barrel can be inserted into its base, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,336, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference. While the Mini-Maglite® flashlight has a rotary switch, it is possible that the tail cap of a flashlight, such as the Mini-Maglite® flashlight, might be replaced with a tail cap switch and still be operable in a candle mode of operation in which the barrel is inserted into the head of the flashlight to give off light with the head removed, thus creating a lighting effect reminiscent of a candle. Also, while the original Mini-Maglite® flashlights used bi-pin bulbs, more recent flashlights utilizing an LED can also be operated in the candle mode of operation.
Traffic wands are known in the art and typically comprise a cone-like structure that fits over the head of a flashlight and then tapers down to a central opening. The cone-like structure is typically made of plastic, often yellow, orange or red, which becomes highly visible when the flashlight is turned on, while still allowing a beam of light to exit the wand through the central opening. Traffic wands are useful for traffic control and other activities.
The present invention combines a traffic wand with a flashlight operable in a candle mode of operation to create a new, unique structure, which is named a portable lamp flashlight.